Constanza Faraggi
) |ocupacion = Actriz de Teatro Actriz de doblaje |nacionalidad = Chilena Argentina |ingreso_doblaje = 2011 2012 |pais = Argentina Chile |estado = Activa }} AT-T02E01-AngieTribeca.png|Angie Tribeca, protgonista de la serie hononima. Kumiko Hashimoto.png|Kennedy Van Buren (Piper Curda) en Programa de talentos. Descarga (4)-3.jpg|Alissa en Teen Beach 2. Jasmine IDidn'tDoIt.png|Jasmine Kang en Yo no lo hice. Arielouat.png|Ariel en Once Upon a Time (Versión Disney). UTUD-Rena.png|Rena Yanasse en Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Los guerreros de la estrella de la luz. SCR4TrudieHarrold.png|Trudie en Scream 4. 5464663120.png|Paula en The Walking Dead. 426224015.png|Sensei Rae Dawn en Liv y Maddie. 0404506215.png|Gülnihal Hatun (Maria) en Suleimán. Maggie expendables 2.png|Maggie en la versión de MovieCity de Los indestructibles 2. SP3-GwenStacy.png|Gwen Stacy (Bryce Dallas Howard) en el redoblaje de El Hombre Araña 3. Youkai watch-3329776.jpg|Ayay en Yo-Kai Watch. Youkai watch-3329806.jpg|Baku también en Yo-Kai Watch. Desktop 11-01-2017 20-13-59-949.jpg|Sam también en Yo-Kai Watch. Caramelo.png|Caramelo en ¡Bum, Pum, Kapow!. LAS-ViudaNegra.png|Natasha Romanoft / Black Widow en Avengers: Los archivos secretos - Black Widow y Punisher. Aventuras_MH_Treesa.png|Treesa Thornwillow en Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos. Emilia Valli (JP).png|Emilia Valli en Juushinki Pandora. Yugo_wakfu.png|Yugo en Wakfu. Cerradura-0.png|Madre del Sensei (Daron Nefcy) en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. Lara JKV.png|Lara en Justin, el caballero valiente. 5041156.png|Hija en la tienda en Este es el fin. Constanza Faraggi es una actriz de teatro y doblaje chilena. Estudió doblaje con Loreto Araya en su escuela PROVOZ y debuta en 2011. Reside desde el 2012 en Buenos Aires, Argentina donde realiza doblajes además de teatro. Filmografia Películas Emily Browning *Magic Magic - Sarah *Pompeya - Cassia Scarlett Johansson *El Espiritu - Silken Floss (Redoblaje argentino 2013) *El chef - Molly Marion Cotillard *The Immigrant - Ewa Cybulska *Macbeth (2015) - Lady Macbeth Elle Fanning *Mujeres del siglo XX - Julie (2016) *Conociendo a Ray - Ray (2015) Aubrey Plaza *10 años - Olivia (versión argentina) *Playing It Cool - Mallory (versión argentina) Danielle Chuchran *Riot - Alena *Sobrevivientes - Kate Mitra Jessica Chastain *La desaparición de Eleanor Rigby: Él - Eleanor Rigby (2014) *La desaparición de Eleanor Rigby: Ella- Eleanor Rigby (2014) ;Nora Arnezeder *In the Cloud - Z (2018) *Angélique - Angélique de Sancé de Monteloup (2013) Bella Heathcote *El profesor Marston y la Mujer Maravilla - Olive Byrne (2017) *Not Fade Away - Grace Dietz (2010) argentina Leslie Bibb *7500 - Laura Baxter (2014) *Hell Baby - Vanessa (2012) Otros: *Shock Wave: Onda expansiva - Gráficas (2017) *El último hombre - Voces adicionales (2018) *24 horas para vivir - Lin Bisset (Qing Xu) (2018) *La buena esposa (2017) - Linnea (Karin Franz Körlof) (2017) *Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Los guerreros de la estrella de la luz - Rena Yanasse (Takami Yoshimoto) (1998) Doblaje 2017 *Nuestro último viaje - Chantal (Gabriela Ceci) (2017) *Boundaries - Laura Jaconi (Vera Farmiga) (2018) *Kill'em All - Suzanne (Autumn Reeser) (2017) *Brigsby Bear - Aubrey Pope (Ryan Simpkins) (2017) *Más fuerte que el destino - Erin Hurley (Tatiana Maslany) (2017) Trailer *King: Una historia de venganza - Kelly (Teresa Palmer) (2017) *El Hombre Araña 3 - Gwen Stacy (Bryce Dallas Howard) (2007) 2017 *El comediante - La niña (Savvy Crawford) (2017) *Las vueltas del amor - Lucy (Morgan Griffin) (2016) *Hello I Must Be Going - Missy (Sara Chase) (2012) *Divines - Jisca (Hana Savané) (2016) *Annabelle y los fantasmas de Nantucket - Maddi McFeeley (Rachel Resheff) (2016) *Más grande que el cielo - Grace Hargrove / Roxanne (Amy Smart) (2005) 2016 *La indignación - Olivia Hutton (Sarah Gadon) (2016) *Florence: La mejor peor de todas - Agnes Stark (Nina Arianda) (2016) *Una noche de amor - Voces adicionales (2016) *Bad Moms - Jane Mitchell (Oona Laurence) (2016) argentina *Tallulah - Tallulah (Ellen Page) (2016) *Valley of Knights: Mira's Magical Christmas - Miranda (Silje Marie Korsnes) *Amor a la carta - Ila (Nimrat Kaur) (2013) *Mr. Holmes - Ann Kelmot (Hattie Morahan) / Oswald(Charles Maddox)(2015) *Impact Earth - Neo Ing. Elaine (Junie Hoang) (2015) *The Black Hole - Jess Selvy (Natalie Distler) (2015) *Demolición - Voces adicionales (2015) *Suite francesa - Lucile Angellier (Michelle Williams) (2015) *Hush - Maddie (Kate Siegel) (2016) *Brooklyn - Eilis Lacey(Saoirse Ronan) (2015) *Perseguido por el poder - Aaliyah (Ashley LaRae) y Recepcionista de Hotel (Lauren Poole) (2014) *Raze - Teresa (Tracie Thoms) (2013) *Lago Tiburón - Meredith Hernández (Sara Malakul Lane ) (2015) *Sabotage - Karen Wharton (Catherine Dyer) (2014) *Laggies - Annika (Chloë Moretz)(2014) *Francotirador: Legado - Sanaa Malik (Mercedes Masöhn) (2014) *Supremacía robot - Mediador 452 (Craig Garner) (2014) *Monos asesinos - Chasity (Jackie Tuttle) (2013) *La Venus de las pieles - Vanda Jourdain (Emmanuelle Seigner) (2013) *La probabilidad de Emma - Catherine Cooner (Shanna Strong) (2016) *Zombies Nazis 2 : Rojos contra muertos - Monica (Jocelyn DeBoer)- 2014 *Bella addormentata - María (Alba Rohrwacher) *En primera plana - Sacha Pfeiffer (Rachel McAdams) (2015) Open Road *La juventud - Miss Universo (Madalina Diana Ghenea) - 2015 *Esperanza de vida - Elly (Robin Brûlé) - 2014 *Madame Bovary - Emma Bovary (Mia Wasikowska) *Una comedia inapropiada - Madre (Danielle Devitto) *God Tussi Great Ho - Gangubai - Maid (Upasna Singh) *Las cartas - Kavitha Singh (Tillotama Shome) -2015 *Venganza mortal - Judy (Ilfenesh Hadera) 2015 *Tormenta fantasma - Melissa (Kacey Rohl) (2012) *Viaje gratuito - Christina Millan (Anna Paquin) *Bus 657 El escape del siglo. - Pauline (Lydia Hull) *Las sofoconas - Clementine Winks (Virginia Madsen) *La cuarta esposa - Julina (Haley Lu Richardson) *La verdad sobre Emanuel - Emanuel (Kaya Scodelario) *Estación Espacial 76 - Jessica (Liv Tyler) *Ella - Escritora de cartas #2 (Lisa Renee Pitts) / Voz de mujer (Bill Hader) (2011) *Una noche para mamá - Zoe (Sammi Hanratty) *Birdman o (La inesperada virtud de la ignorancia) - Sam (Emma Stone) *Hell Baby - Vanessa (Leslie Bibb) *Piensa como hombre 2 - Candace (Regina Hall) *Familia al instante - Agnes 'Apple' Bailey (Vanessa Hudgens) *3 Días para matar - Vivi Delay (Amber Heard) *Frankie y Alice - Frankie (Halle Berry) *Escándalo americano - Brenda (Colleen Camp) *Broken City - Natalie Barea (Natalie Martinez) *Far Cry - Valerie Cardinal (Emmanuelle Vaugier) *The Moth Diaries - Ernessa (Lily Cole) *The Butler - Carol Hammie (Yaya DaCosta) *Jobs, el hombre que revolucionó al mundo - Lisa Jobs (Annika Bertea) *Un invierno en la playa - Erica (Jennifer Connelly) *Sorority Row - Megan Blaire (Audrina Patridge) Trailer *Danny the Dog - Victoria (Kerry Condon) *The Extra Man - Sandra (Alicia Goranson) *Harold & Kumar van a White Castle - Liane (Malin Akerma) *Wasted on the Young - Ella (Geraldine Hakewill) *The East - Eve (Hillary Baack) *911: Llamada mortal - Brooke (Jenna Lamia) *Antes de la medianoche - Anna (Ariane Labed) *Collision Course - Krista Miles (Meghan McLeod) *Los indestructibles 2 - Maggie (Yu Nan) *Circle of Lies - Linda (Karina Banno) *Ella hizo que lo hicieran - Cheryl (Bethany Brown) *Este es el fin - Hija en tienda (Lauren Graham) *Encuentro con el Mal - Tammy Strate (Peyton List) *They Came Together - Habermeyer (Michaela Watkins) *Los indestructibles 3 - Luna (Ronda Rousey) *I Origins- Priya Varma (Archie Panjabi) *La gran seducción - Kathleen (Liane Balaban) *Calvario - Teresa (Marie-Josée Croze) *La mujer- Brian Cleek (Zach Raind) *Supercondriaque - Anna Zvenka (Alice Pol) *Tercera Persona - Sam (Loan Chabanol) Sony *Texas Chainsaw 3D - Sally Hardesty (Marilyn Burns) / Niño en fiesta de Halloween *Mentiras mortales - Voces adicionales *Escuela de novatos 2 - Voces adicionales *Bully - Voces adicionales *30 días y 30 mil millas - Voces adicionales *Me at the Zoo - Voces adicionales *Yesterday - Voces adicionales *Babel - Voces adicionales *El vigilante - Voces adicionales *Resaca mortal - Voces adicionales *Predestination - Voces Adicionales *I Give It a Year - Voces adicionales *Another Me- Voces adicionales *Les doy un año - Voces adicionales (2013) Telefilms *Fairfield Road - Wendy Greenhill (Natalie Brown) (2010) (doblaje 2018) *Voltaje mortal - Bailey (Eva Link) (2016) *Una segunda oportunidad - Claire (Rukiya Bernard) (2015) *Teen Beach 2 - Alissa (Piper Curda) (2015) *Unas fiestas reales - Baronesa Galina de Newbury (Kate Loustau) (2014) *12 días perros hasta Navidad - Ryan (Graenne McDermontt) *Anillo de fuego - Joven John Carter Ash (Austin M. Stack) / Voces adicionales *Betty and Coretta - Voces adicionales Anime *Juushinki Pandora (2018) - Emilia Valli (Asami Seto) *Yo-Kai Watch (2014) - Ayay (Aya Endō); Baku (Chie Satō); Sam (Yurie Kobori); Voces adicionales Series animadas *SuperMansion - Lex Lightning (Jillian Bell) *Las aventuras de Hello Kitty y sus amigos - Wookami *Super Why! - Niños *Wakfu - Yugo *¡Bum, Pum, Kapow! - Caramelo Películas Animadas *La princesa encantada: Misión secreta - Princesa Odette *La princesa encantada: Un misterio real - Princesa Odette *Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía - Cody Maverick (niño) *Fish 'n Chips La Película: Mejores enemigos para siempre - Caline (Jessica Greenberg) *Justin, el caballero valiente - Lara *Norm y los invencibles - Temecia (trailer) *Princesita Sofía: Un palacio en el agua - Voces adicionales *Khumba, la cebra sin rayas - Voces adicionales *Monster High: Electrizadas - Twyla Películas de Anime * Shiki Oriori: Sabores de la juventud - Yi Ling (Minako Kotobuki) * Avengers: Los archivos secretos - Black Widow y Punisher - Viuda Negra (Miyuki Sawashiro/Jennifer Carpenter) Series de TV Piper Curda *Yo no lo hice - Jasmine *Liv y Maddie - Kathy Kan *Programa de talentos - Kennedy Van Buren Joanna Garcia *The Astronaut Wives Club - Betty Grissom *Once Upon a Time - Ariel Otros *Llámame Bruna - Wanda Pacheco (Clarice Niskier) (2016-2018) *Atlanta - Jayde (Aubin Wise) (2016-presente) *Britannia - Willa (Jodie McNee) (2016-presente) *1 contra todos - Liliana Dirceu (Brenda Sabryna) (2016-presente) *Mi loca tía Mick - Mackenzie "Mickey" Molng (Kaitlin Olson) (2017-2018) *Loudermilk - Allison (Laura Mennell) (2017-presente) *The Mist - Mia Lambert (Danica Curcic) (2017) *Friends from College - Lisa Turner (Cobie Smulders) (2017- 2018) *Sin palabras - Taylor (Sedoma James) (2016-presente) *Masters of Sex - Vivian Scully (Rose McIver) (2013-presente) *Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Neta (Liat Stern) (2013-2016) *Liv y Maddie - Sensei Rae Dawn (Elaine Kao) (2014-2016) *Liv y Maddie: Estilo California - Tracey Okahatchee (Laura Bell Bundy) (2017) *Black Mirror - Blue Colson (Faye Marsay) (Temp. 3 Episodio #6) (2016) *Backstage - Carly Catto (Alyssa Trask) (2016-) *Timeless - Lucy Preston (Abigail Spencer) (2016 -) *Kevin puede esperar - Sara Gable (Mary-Charles Jones) / Becky (Nora Murphy) (epis. 13) / Floor (Clea DeCrane) (epis. 20) (2016-2018) *El desvío - Oksana (Weronika Rosati); Rebecca (Jenna Bryant) (ep. 09); Agente de FWS (Kimberly Hidalgo) y Amy (Niki Spiridakos) (ep. 10) *Angie Tribeca - Detective Angie Tribeca (Rashida Jones) (2016) *The Get Down - Wanda (Judy Marte) (2016-2017) *Marseille - Julia Taro (Stéphane Caillard) (2016) *Bandera falsa - Asia Brindich (Ania Bukstein) (2015 - ) *The Lizzie Borden Chronicles - Isabel Danforth (Olivia Llewellyn) (2015) *The player - Cassandra King (Charity Wakefield) (2015) *Outlander - Geillis Duncan (Lotte Verbeek) (Versión Sony) *La tienda roja - Raquel (Morena Baccarin) *The Walking Dead - Paula (Alicia Witt) (5ª Temporada) *The Night Shift - Jordan Alexander (Jill Flint) *Un papá en apuros - Emily Hobbs (Ryan Newman) *The Blacklist - Elizabeth Keen (Megan Boone) *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Gail Peck (Charlotte Sullivan) *Last Resort - Pilar Cortez (Jessica Camacho) *Devious Maids - Peri Westmore (Mariana Klaveno) *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Orlin (Robin August) *The Killing - Kallie Leeds (Cate Sproule) *The Bridge - Adriana Mendez (Emily Rios) *Tattoo Nightmares - Jasmine Rodriguez *Recuerdos criminales - Vicky Lanister (Olivia Nikkanen) (epis. 35) *Cambiame el look - Jeannie Mai / Insertos *Perder para ganar - Rebecca Meyer *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Sharon Tate *Cara a cara con las mujeres asesinas - Rachel Wade *Adolescentes rebeldes - Jocelyn / Voces diversas *Justified - Voces adicionales *The Client List - Voces adicionales *Parental Control - Voces diversas *Lost Girl - Voces diversas *Stargate Universe - Voces adicionales en Chile *Dr. Oz Show - Voces adicionales *Los Goldberg - Voces adicionales *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Voces adicionales *Ace of Cakes - Voces adicionales *Supah Ninjas - Voces adicionales *La superniñera - Voces adicionales *Los videos mas tontos del mundo - Voces adicionales *Infieles - Voces diversas *No sabía que estaba embarazada - Voces adicionales *Summer in Transylvania - Voces adicionales *África de mi corazón Telenovelas turcas *Esposa joven - Zeynep (Müjgan Gönül Koraltürk) *Suleimán - Gülnihal Hatun (Maria) (Burcu Tuna) y Sultana Fátima (Meltem Cumbul) *Sura & Seyit , amor en guerra - Tatya (Eva Dedova) / Voces Adicionales Telenovelas filipinas *Cautiva (2016) - Odessa Ramirez / Margaret Luna (Ina Feleo) *Una nueva oportunidad (2015) - Colina "Colleen" Paredes (Chynna Ortaleza) Telenovelas brasileñas *Máscaras (2012) - María Benaro (Miriam Freeland) Redoblaje 2016 *Rebelde Rio! - Carla Ferrer Pires (Mel Fronckowiak) Redoblaje 2018 Series de TV de La India Madhura Naik *Tumhari Paakhi (2013-2014) - Tanya Rana *Duele amar (2011-2012) - Sheetal Kapoor Documentales *Chasing Madoff - Voces diversas *Heroína(s) - Voces adicionales *Los vídeos más tontos del mundo - Voces diversas Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Anna Camp / Ashley Benson *¡HerMORSAS Fiestas! - Voces Adicionales Reality show * Catfish: Mentiras en la red - Antoinette Cuccia (Temp. 3. 3 caps.) / Tracy (Temp. 4. 4 caps.) * Ace of Cakes - Voces adicionales Estudios y empresas de doblaje ; Argentina *Palmera Record *Video Dub *Non Stop Digital *Marmac Group *Videorecord *Civisa Media *Magma Productora *Main Post *Gapsa *Estudio Mandinga *Nicetopost *Meier/Nikotian *Masterdubbing *Caja de Ruidos *Crystal Dub *Smart Sonido ; Chile *DINT Doblajes Internacionales Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Chile Categoría:Actores de los años 2010